A Runaway Fox
by King-Yato
Summary: Sam is now an orphan with the mouth of a sailor and the temper of a bomb. Inuyasha was a boy who fell in love and was framed by who he thinks was his love. When the two meet what will happen? What kind of adventures will they embark on? Who knows? Follow them on their adventure while they bicker, fight, bond, and learn to trust.


p style="text-align: left;"strong **Thanks for choosing 'A Runaway Fox' This is my first Fan Fiction so I hope you enjoy! It's going to revolve around my OC Sam. If you think anything is wrong with my writing please tell me I wont mind. Oh yeah and before I forget I sadly don't own InuYasha or any other characters I may use except Sam unless I say otherwise. Now on with the InuYasha fic!**

* * *

Sam was getting sick and tired of her life, sometimes she just didn't want to go on. Both her parents died months ago and who knows where her brother Simon is. She was all alone in feudal Japan with nothing but a katana and her worn out clothes. How long has she been living like this? Oh yeah since the day she was declared a wanted woman. Let's just say she got most of her food from other people... It's not stealing it's called long term borrowing. Sam was now wandering the forest looking for something to eat when she saw a boy pinned to a tree...

" I wonder what happened to him" Sam said looking at the boy who doesn't look much older than her. " Well it's not my problem... But I guess I could help the guy if he's not dead already". Sam walked up to the tree and poked the boy in the face trying to see if he were alive. " Welp looks like he's dead to me" Sam was going to walk off until she heard the boy waking up. 'What this guy is still alive?!' Sam thought to herself as the boy looked at her with an aggressive look. " What do you want?" The boy said impatiently. " Well i was going to save your sorry ass but I'm not so sure now!" Sam huffed and started to walk away mumbling under her breath. " Wait! At least take the arrow out! Hey come back here!" The boy started trying to get Sam's attention. " Fine just shut up already! But if you can't take it out what makes you think I can? As you can see I'm a demon too a kitsune at that." Sam stated boredly. " But maybe I could take it out... I don't know my mom was a beginner miko but I don't know if any of her power was passed on to me..." Sam said. " Well we wont know until you try now will we?" The boy said with a bit of attitude in his voice. " I can still leave you up there you know!" Sam seethed.

A few minutes later Sam had managed to get The boy free even though she earned some burns on her hands from trying. " Now you owe me! And what's your name anyway?" Sam asked curiously. " Keh as if I'd tell you wench!" The boy said as he ran off. " That ungrateful, rude ass!" Sam yelled as she chased after him. The boy had went to an average looking village and seemed to be looking for someone. Sam tried to sneak up behind him but stepped on a dry leaf. " What the hell do you want?" The boy said while he was sniffing the air and his ears were twitching. " Like I said before, you owe me and I'm not leaving you alone until you pay me back! Also you never told me your name!" Sam said looking around. " Is this your village or something? I'm suprised they would let a couple of hanyou like us in this village!" Sam exclaimed. " Yeah, well they haven't exactly noticed us yet but they will if you don't quit all that yappin! And my name is Inuyasha if you must know!" The boy now known as Inuyasha said ans he started looking angry and confused at the same time. "Whats wrong?" said Sam trying to figure this guy out. " ... It's nothing I was just looking for someone..." Inuyasha said distantly as he jumped into a tree to sulk. " H-hey where ya going maybe I can help you find this person!" Sam said trying to cheer him up. She didn't like when people were sad, and also she kinda liked this Inuyasha guy.

The next morning Sam was sitting at the base of the tree asleep until she heard a rustling sound in the bushes near the village. She looked up and saw Inuyasha was gone and decided to try and find him later. After getting up and stretching she looked in the bushes to see a small male kitsune. He was hiding as a statue using his fox magic. " Hey kid, you okay?" Sam kneeled down to look at the kid. The kid panicked and threw a spinning top at her pinning Sam to the ground while he ran away. Sam had to wait until the illusion wre off and soon chased after the kid tracing his scent to a small cave that reaked of dead bodies. " Hey kid what is a kit like you doing in a place like this?" Sam walked in the cave despite the smell to check on the poor kid. " Go away I don't want your help!" yelled a squeaky voice from the back of the cave. When Sam reached the back of the cave the scent of death almost made her collapse. Although the fact that the child was crying next to a fox she assumed to be his father who looked dead is what caused her to look at the kit sympathetically.

After leaving the kit to have some quality time with his deceased father Sam decided to look for Inuyasha to ask him what to do. " Inuyashaaaa! I know you can hear me where are you!" Sam jumped in a tree and looked around. Inuyasha was at Kikyo's grave sight mourning and cursing her at the same time when he sneezed out of no where" I hope that damn wench isn't somewhere trying to stalk me!" inuyasha prayed to whatever divine beings there were out there but it was no use Sam was bound to find him. " What have I gotten myself into?" Inuyasha said just wanting to be alone... ' Maybe if I attack her she'll leave me alone' And so the story of Sam and Inuyasha begins

* * *

 **Welp guys this was the first chapter of my first Fan Fic! Let me know how it was I would genuinely appreciate it! And let me know if you ould like to have one of your OC's in the story. Have a great day and reveiw if you get the chance! 3**


End file.
